


Friends

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rock and Tallahassee have a big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock yelled. “You can’t be serious.”

“Yes, I am.” Tallahassee yelled back.

“I’m fine. We didn’t lose any…..”

“No thanks to you.” Tallahassee snapped.

Their screaming woke up Columbus and Wichita. 

“What do you think they’re fighting about? Columbus asked.

“Who knows? Maybe she stole one of his Twinkies.

The yelling escalated and was sounding more serious. They got out of bed and saw Tallahassee had taken Little Rock’s gun and had her hands pinned against the wall.

Wichita was about to hit Tallahassee with her gun when she saw Little Rock shake her head slightly asking her not to interfere.

Columbus stood between them. “Calm down. Tallahassee, let her go.”

“This doesn’t concern you.” He said.

“Well, she’s my sister so it concerns me.” Wichita said.

Tallahassee nodded. “I agree. I’m not doing recon with her anymore.

“What happened?’ Wichita asked.

Little Rock looked down at the ground. “I killed two zombies.”

“That’s all you’re going to say.” Tallahassee growled. “She ran after two zombies that were in retreat. I called her back, she didn’t listen and got surrounded by their buddies. He tapped Wichita’s shoulder with his finger. One of them got that close to her.”

Wichita grabbed her sister in a fierce hug. “Are you okay? She looked at Tallahassee. She didn’t get….

“No. I stopped them but I’m not going on food runs or guard duty with someone I can’t trust.

“That’s not fair.” Little Rock said. I just wanted….the zombie kill of the week.

Tallahassee sighed. “You can’t plan that. It has to be natural. You also don’t leave your partner alone for no good reason.

“Tallahassee, I just..

“No.” He said firmly. I’m going to sleep. He looked at Wichita. “We still need food and I’m not going with her.

Wichita nodded and said. “Come on Little Rock. Get your gun, we’ll find something.

Little Rock was crying. “Tallahasseee…..

“How many times do I have to say no? Go with your sister or go to bed but I am not talking to you right now. We are not friends.

Little Rock started to sob and Wichita held her glaring at Tallahassee who just walked into the motel to go to sleep. Columbus followed him.

“How could you do that to her? She’s just a baby.”

“Columbus, you weren’t there. She could have been killed.”

“She knew you had her back….

“Columbus….my gun jammed. I almost didn’t get there in time.

“But you did so….

“It’s not okay. If we had just been attacked or taken by surprise it would have been one thing but she went looking for trouble.

“Where did she learn that? Columbus asked.

“You think I don’t know that??? I can go looking for trouble because if I get killed….who cares?

“Tal….

He held up his hand. ‘Oh, I know you’ll miss me, particularly the kid but I had a life before Zombieland. She hasn’t even begun to live.

Columbus frowned. He was ten years older than Little Rock and in a lot of ways he had only just begun to live. “Yeah, but you broke her heart. 

He put his gun down next to the bed. “She’ll get over it. I had to show her that I was serious.

“There are other ways you could do that.

Tallahassee laughed. “Really? Tell me how. Should I ground her for a week? No Hannah Montana? Take her over my knee? Which believe me would have happened if I didn’t have to get her away from the zombies.

“Wichita would kill you.

“Yeah, but the zombie apocalypse doesn’t leave a lot of weapons in a father’s arsenal. Tallahassee said.

“You’re not her father.”

Tallahassee rolled his eyes. “Nice. Even she wouldn’t say that to my face no matter how angry she was. Look I’m going to get some sleep and the next car we find….I’m heading out on my own.

“Don’t be like that. It’s just a fight I’m sure….

“Good night Kid. 

Wichita and Little Rock returned about an hour later with two bags of food.

“Where is he?” Little Rock asked.

“He’s in there asleep. I don’t think you should bother him.

Little Rock turned to her sister who said. “Go in and make peace.”

Little Rock went into the bedroom and Columbus whispered to Wichita. “He’s going to leave.”

“Over my dead body. She’ll never forgive herself.”

She climbed on the bed. “We need to talk.”

He pretended to be asleep.

“I know you’re faking. I can tell by your breathing. Come on this is serious…….do you really mean we’re not friends anymore?

He opened his eyes. “Friends have to be able to trust each other. I don’t know if I can trust you.

“Tallahassee, I just wanted to….

“Impress me? Kid, you impress me every day. I don’t know how you haven’t lost your mind. 

“I didn’t think…

“No you didn’t.

“You don’t always do the smart thing either.” Little Rock said sharply.

“That’s true but Kid….when we’re alone I always try to be safe. Look out for you, bring you back to your sister in one piece. You didn’t listen to me today and it could have gotten you killed.

She started to cry. “I know but I can’t imagine us not being friends. I mean…..when I saw how close that zombie came I knew you’d be mad but I thought you might break my Hannah Montana CD or smack me. I never thought you’d…..

He couldn’t take her crying anymore. He sat up wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her like a baby. “Shh, Shh, I had to make sure you would never do that again. I’ve already lost my son. I can’t lose my daughter.

She cried for a few more minutes and then said. “Do you really think of me as your daughter?”

He smiled. ‘How the hell could we fight so much if I didn’t?

“I want another chance.” Little Rock said.

“You’ll have to earn it.” He said seriously

“Fair enough. There’s still a lot of food at that market. I think we should hit it again tomorrow. 

He frowned like he was still considering it. “I don’t know. Did you see any Twinkies?

She grabbed her bag next to the bed and handed him one. 

“That’s my girl.”

“Friends again?” Little Rock asked.

He nodded. “Friends, but no Hannah Montana for the next two weeks. I don’t care if you’re the driver. I pick the music.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
